fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcervas
|diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = N/A |names = reindeer, caribou |species = Herbivore |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields, Windswept Fjords, Zeldenyi Expanse, |size = Small |relations = Anteka, Kelbi |move = Defense Circle |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Herbivores introduced in ???. Physiology are medium-sized, deer-like ruminants, known for their large antlers and nosehorns. Their fur color varies from environment to environment, with individuals found in cold and coastal areas being rather pale, while those found near hotsprings or volcanic activity are of a striking, reddish brown, albeit with vey pale, almost bluish faces. Their antlers are very similar to a caribou's, yet smaller and less haevy than an Anteka's. Behavior Since roam a wide variety of harsh environments, they react rather aggressively to intruders. Males form so-called 'bachelor bands' which can consist of up to forty individuals, while females usually live in even larger herds. Abilities use their sharp and pointed antlers to their advantage, ramming and stabbing opponents with them. Should this fail, the herbivores will resort to releasing clouds of chilling winds, as well as send icicles from their bodies. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = |description = Large, deer-like herbivores commonly found all over the Biruinta Islands. These monsters have sharp antlers, but can also release icy clouds and even icicles, which makes them a force to be reckoned with. The males are extremely territorial, attacking everything in sight.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Artiodactyla * Suborder: Antlered * Infraorder: Pecora * Superfamily: Cervas (Cervicoidea) * Family: Alcerva (Arucervidae) * Species: Alcervas (Arucervas alces) are territorial, deer-like herbivores native to the Biruinta Islands- Habitat Range herds be found in a vast array of areas, being a common sight in the Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields, Windswept Fjords, and even the Zeldenyi Expanse. Ecological Niche A large, grazing herbivore, is somewhat easy prey for anything larger than itself, even though males are very formidable fighters. Large predators like Beotodus or ??? can easily prey on lone , and even larger groups. However, have hidden elemental abilities, which does put them above other herbivores in terms of defensive abilities. Biological Adaptations have coarse fur, which can vary in color, ranging from almost white to dark brown shades. Their faces are always white, having a bluish tint to them. They have an additional third antler on their nose, which many mistake for a horn. However, once examined more closely, one can see that it has a trident shape. Behavior are territorial and aggressive beasts, not hesitating to approach and attack foes, quite literally head-on. They attack with antlers, hooves and even ice, and will only flee if the opponent is obviously stronger than them. Attacks *'Taunt:' Like Kelbi or Anteka, the shakes its head several times, which can knock hunters back. *'Charge:' Paws the ground before dashing forward with surprising speed. *'Headbutt:' Much like Anteka, the monster lowers its head and pushes forward. *'Rear:' Gets on its hindlegs and smashes its front half onto the ground. *'Kick:' Should an opponent be behind an , the monster will kick with either one or both legs. *'Antler Swipe:' Shakes its body and swipes its antlered head around twice. *'Ice Cloud:' Breathes out a cloud of ice, which it will send flying to all directions by charging through it. *'Icicles:' The monster shakes its body, emitting white clouds. Suddenly, several small icicles cling to the ridges onits back, which it will expel by arching its back. Causes iceblight. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Trivia * , like Umingovi, can sometimes be observed fighting for territory. The males will interlock their antlers while constantly releasing freezing clouds. * are common prey for many different types of predators, essentially filling the same niche as Anteka or Kelbi. **Unlike the latter, these monsters are much harder to slay, having around the same amount of health as Rhenoplos or Apceros. Notes * are based on reindeer, the extinct Synthetoceras tricornatus and wapiti. Category:Herbivore Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:2 Star Level Monster